This invention pertains to diapers or other absorbent articles, and more particularly to a diaper or absorbent article that improves the isolation and containment of waste material from the body.
Currently, disposable diapers or other absorbent articles find wide spread use in infant and adult incontinence care, and have generally replaced reusable or washable cloth absorbent articles. A typical disposable diaper or other absorbent article is a three-layered composite structure comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, an absorbent assembly between the topsheet and backsheet, and a means for fastening the diaper or article to the wearer.
Although current diapers or other absorbent articles have been generally accepted by the public, they still have need of improvement in certain areas, and particularly in the area of isolating and containing waste material away from the skin of the wearer. Although current diapers or absorbent articles have been generally satisfactory in preventing leakage of urine outside of the diaper or absorbent article, the waste material contained therein too often is in contact with the skin of the wearer. If this contact between waste material and the skin is prolonged over a period of time, it can cause undesirable effects such as skin dermatitis, skin hydration, or messy clean-ups.